


i remember you

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: A bump to the head turns out to be more beneficial than Rose or Clara would've thought.





	i remember you

There was a ringing sound in Clara’s ears as she came to, and further away, the sound of a voice saying her name, and the feeling of a hand on her face.

“Clara, wake up. Oh, god, please wake up.”

The voice was sharper now, more focused, and Clara frowned as she took a breath.

“Clara?”

“Yeah,” she groaned. “Yeah, that’s me.”

The voice laughed softly, and Clara opened her eyes, squinting briefly against the light before focusing on the face looking down at her. It was Rose, of course it was Rose, but there was something different. Memories… memories flashing through her mind of late nights at bars, lazy mornings in bed, walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, kisses, fights, and so much more, and Clara gasped.

“Rose?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” She gave another soft, shaky laugh, and Clara thought she saw tears in her eyes.

“I remember you,” Clara whispered, eyes wide as she stared up at Rose.

“Well, yeah, we’ve been traveling together for a while now -”

“No,” Clara breathed, shaking her head as she sat up. “I _remember_ you. I remember everything.”

Rose’s smile faded, the tears in her eyes growing larger, and she bit down on her lip a moment before taking a breath.

“You - you remember? You remember me?” Her eyebrows knitted together, and she took another sharp breath. “You remember… _us_?”

“I remember everything, oh god, Rose,” Clara said, reaching for Rose, taking her face in her hands, feeling like she was seeing her for the first time in months. “Rose… Oh, god, Rose, I’m so sorry I forgot you.”

Rose shook her head, unable to speak as her tears spilled over, and Clara leaned forward to kiss her before pulling her into a tight hug.

“That was some bump on the head,” Rose finally said with another shaky laugh as she clung to Clara.

“The best bump,” Clara replied, closing her eyes as she held Rose tighter. “I’m so sorry, Rose. I love you.”

Rose turned her head to kiss the side of Clara’s. “I love you too.”


End file.
